


costumes

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [7]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: “I get it online, it's on the sex shop? I think,” he said.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035129
Kudos: 7





	costumes

Jinwoo is hustling in front of his boyfriend's apartment door. It's freezing cold and his boyfriend didn't even open the door fast, Jinwoo will die of cold within an hour for God's sake. He pushed the bell again and Myungjun, his boyfriend, really didn't open the door.

“O’Right. I'll open it by myself. I don't fucking care what are you doing Myungjun I'm coming,” Oh yes, Jinwoo actually know the passcode to enter the home.

Jinwoo put down the groceries on the dining table. The house is awfully quiet. Jinwoo sighs, as expected Myungjun must be sleeping and that's why he can't open the door for him. So Jinwoo walked to the one and only bedroom in the apartment. But instead, he found Myungjun was standing in front of the full-body mirror that Jinwoo remembered he installed two weeks ago.

“What the fuck?” Myungjun turns his head fast and he sees Jinwoo still holding his doorknob.

“What the hell you're doing here Jinwoo?”

Jinwoo entered the room and closed the door, he frowned, “I'm here to deliver your groceries? aren't we gonna host a party this Halloween?”

Myungjun looks at his boyfriend stills, Jinwoo eyes are roaming into Myungju’s body before he laughs out loud and even flops himself in the bed and still lock his gaze at Myungjun. “Myungjun-ah, hahaha. Wait, wait let me laugh first,”

Myungjun looked at his boyfriend unamused, “You done laughing?”

Jinwoo is still laughing but trying to sit on the bed, “Ok, Yeah. Sorry. Why are you wearing that? Are you wearing that for Halloween? Do you know it's cute, not scary, right?”

Myungjun looks down at his costume, “I look creepy wearing this right? Like really pervy creepy old men right?” he asks.

Jinwoo laughed again, “Where did you get that costume, by the way?” 

Myungjun then sits beside JInwoo, the other still eyeing Myungjun's costume, “I get it online, it's on the sex shop? I think,” he said.

And Jinwoo can't stop himself to laugh again? “Sex shop? do they sell this with extra accessories or what? Do you order it for something else for us to use and give it as extra?”   
Myungjun rolls his eyes, “I bought this cause I think it's fun to be like this on Halloween. It's scary isn't it?”

“Myungjun, a punk girl, it's not frightening. Its…..” JInwoo didn't even know what word he should say as he sees how Myungjun really did his costume.

“Wait. Do you even pierce your nose and lips? You bought that too?” 

Myungjun frown, “Does it not look real until you didn't ask whether its real or not,”

Jinwoo laughed again, “Myungjun-ah. Nobody gonna buy if you said you pierce your nose and lips,”

Myungjun pout, “You pouting like that didn't make this costume better, it makes you cuter and didn't fit the concept,” Jinwoo smoothing Myungjun pink highlighted hair.

“I want to look intimidating,” Myungjun said.

Jinwoo laughs, “I think you are more intimidating to the kids if you just keep silent, sit and do nothing. I believed if you do that, they will be frightened by you,”

Myungjun looked at his boyfriend unamused, “Oh, so you want me to keep still and only sit at our Halloween party? ok,”

Jinwoo who senses he ticks a wrong button just pulls Myungjun on his waist and pulls him so the other falls on him. The action makes them fall to the top of the bed. It's a mere inch apart from their faces. Jinwoo didn't wait for a second when he peck those pierced lips. “Ugh, awful, it tastes of iron,” he said. 

Myugnjun punches Jinwoo on the chest, “Not romantic at all,” JInwoo grins, “Well, sorry, you know me. Not romantic at all,”   
Myungjun pushes himself to sit so now he sits on Jinwoo's lower stomach, close to the groin area. Oh damn. Please stop Jinwoo's imaginative mind. “So, should I keep wearing this for the party or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i'm back again with Jinwoo and Myungjun. For this one, i gonna come clean, im not proud of it. i try to write but i dont know whats come out of my finger so... here it is.
> 
> Anyway, again dont froget to check out my 


End file.
